Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULen007xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between the female parent, an unnamed seedling, and the male parent, xe2x80x98POULskovxe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,062 dated Feb. 28, 1995. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1995 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULen007xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its seed parent, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent has 40 petals. xe2x80x98POULen007xe2x80x99 has 40 to 50 petals.
2. The seed parent has a soft pink flower. xe2x80x98POULen007xe2x80x99 has a dark red flower.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98POULskovxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent has a flower diameter of 15 cm. xe2x80x98POUULen007xe2x80x99 has a flower diameter between 8 to 10 cm.
2. The pollen parent has a petal count of 60 petals. xe2x80x98POULen007xe2x80x99 has a petal count of 40 to 50 petals.
3. The general tonality of the pollen parent is Red Group 54A. xe2x80x98POULen007xe2x80x99 is Red-Purple Group 61A.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant dark red flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Disease resistance;
4. Exceptional fragrance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98POULen007xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter 1995 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULen007xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1996 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULen007xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July, 1996. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULen007xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.